Edo Fairy Tail
by sugarsugarrush
Summary: In Edolas, there is unlimited amounts of magic energy. In Edolas, there were magic wizard guilds. In Edolas there was AHHHHHHH! A BEAST! But no worries! The Edolas Version of Fairy Tail will charm ya with its magic and people! Oh, and it's best of you stay on Lucy's good side...
**Me: hello! It's Sugarsugarrush here and I'm on my...actually, I have no idea what number but, I am!**

 **Natsu: hi people!**

 **Me: it's not your part yet! Ok. I'm doing Fairy Tail one because, my friends keep on telling me to watch it. Even my cousin who is in 2nd grade tells me to watch and and so far, loving it!**

 **Happy: get to the story!**

 **Me: not your part yet! This year, I'm gonna be organized. It's Lucy's turn to do the disclaimer**

 **Lucy: me? Ok. She doesn't own Fairy Tail. If it did, she would make it less serious**

 **Me: obviously! Anyway, look! No fights! And it because I am being organized!**

 **Natsu: actually there's a fight going on now!**

 **Me: there is?**

 **Natsu: FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**

 **Me: what!? SUGAR DRAGON IRON FIST!**

 **Lucy: then they start to fight. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Happy: guys! Shut up so I can enjoy my fish!**

 _Chapter 1: the Edo Fairy Tail_

The Port of Harujion. Your average normal port. Floating islands in the backround. Train tracks that goes up to the sky. Yep. Looks normal. A kid was on a train. He looked cool to anyone who doesn't know him. His name is Natsu. "Sir, the train has stopped." The conductor said. Natsu nodded. He got off, then started panicking. "AHHHHHHH! HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND IGNEEL NOW!?" Alot of people started looking at his direction.

The port was part of a town called Magnolia. There was a mage that was feared by many named Lucy. She was in a magic store. "H-h-hi, m-m-Miss L-L-Lucy! H-h-how m-m-may I-I-I h-h-help y-y-you?" The man asked. "You better have some good magical items..." She said. The man showed her a mood changing thingy. "LIKE HELL I WOULD BUY THAT!" She shouted. The man backed up.

"Do you have any Celestial Spirit keys at least?" Lucy asked. The man showed her a silver key. "Well, it's something...how much does it cost?" Lucy asked. "Only 20000 jewels," the man answered. "No, how much does it really cost?" Lucy asked. "I told you, 20000 jewels," the man answered. "HOW MUCH DOES IT COST OLD SHIT!?" Lucy asked once again, taking out her whip.

Lucy walked out of the store. "Shit...only got a 1000 jewel discount. FUCK!" Then she saw some people running towards a place. "What's going on?" "The Salamander is here!" A girl cried. "Oh yeah! He's that guy who uses fire magic that can't be bought in stores! He's here?" Lucy said. "He better look cool though..."

Meanwhile, Natsu was begining to lose hope. "I'll never find Igneel. I'm hungry and I have no money either..." Then he saw a big crowd of girls. "Salamander!" The kept on yelling. "Salamander!?" Natsu answered. Lucy was in the crowd as well. "Hu? What's this feeling? Has my life reach a turning point? Why is my heart beating fast...?" Then the Salamander looked at her.

Hearts formed in Lucy's eyes all of a sudden. "Why am I so into him all of a sudden?" "Hey! Igneel!" She heard. It was Natsu. He was pushing his way through the crowd. "Igneel!" He looked. "Your not Igneel..." Lucy all of a sudden snapped out of whatever she was feeling.

"I'm the Salamander. Do you wanna autograph?" The Salamander asked, giving him a dry erase board with his signature. "No." Natsu answered. "Why you..." Some women answered. "Ahhh! I'm sorry!" He cried, backing up. "Well, I've got to go. I'm throwing a big party on my yacht, hope you come!" The Salamander said, using his magic thingy to fly away. The women then started kicking Natsu. "You were mean to the Salamander!" Then they left him on the ground.

Lucy walked up to him. "You idiot. Well, thanks I guess. I thing I have to repay you now..." The kids were at a restaurant. "So you are Natsu, right? I'm Lucy. Now slow down before you make a bigger mess!" Lucy said, twitching. Natsu was eating a lot and was splashing everywhere. He didn't listen. "I SAID SLOW DOWN LITTLE SHIT! YOU'RE SPLASHING FOOD EVERYWHERE!" Lucy yelled. She sat with her arms crossed. "That Salamander dude used a magic charm thingy or something. It's supposed to be forbidden. Everyone was under his spell, including me! Well thanks to you, you snapped me out of it. This is the only time I would thank anybody so don't get used to it!"

"I might not look like it, but im a mage too!" Natsu answered. "You will become a mage when Hell cools..." Lucy answered. "Anyways, I've always wanted to be in a guild. That kinda gives me permission to beat up other bad mages! Who's this Igneel dude?" "Oh, he's a real dragon!" Natsu answered. "Ehhhhh!?" Lucy cried. "Well, I have to go!" Natsu said, standing up. Then he quickly kneeled. "Thanks for the food!" "STOP IT, YOU IDIOT! ! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!" Lucy yelled.

Lucy was at the park, reading a magazine. It was _Sorcerer Weekly,_ the top mage magazine. It was about Fairy Tail, a guild that is famous for causing trouble. "I've always wanted to go there..." "Hello, young lady!" A voice cried. The Salamander was in the bushes. "I see you want to join Fairy Tail, right?" "NOW YOUR STALKING ME!? I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUTA YOU!" Lucy cried, taking her whip.

"Wow, you are wild, which is very cute! Anyway, I knew you are a mage," the Salamander said. "What do you want?" Lucy asked. "I was looking for a beautiful girl to come to my party. Anyway, would you like to come?" The Salamander asked. "Why would I want to come to your party, out of all things to do?" Lucy asked, walking away. "Have you ever heard of the Salamander of Fairy Tail?" Salamander asked. Lucy stopped. "I'll talk to master and see if you could come," Salamander finished. "Whatever..." Lucy answered.

Natsu was going to bye a magic mobile until he heard some ladies talking. "I really want to go to the Salamander's party..." "Me too!" "He was from Fairy Tail, wasn't he!" "Fairy Tail?" Natsu said. He looked at the boat. Then he nodded. "So, you are a Celestial Spirit Mage?" The Salamander asked Lucy while they were on the boat. Lucy nodded. She was feeling really dizzy. On Edolas, Celestial Spirit Mages get motion sickness. Lucy didn't want to admit it. The Salamander put his arm around her and pulled here close. He had a wine cup. He was kinda gonna feed it to her. _A sleep potion..._ she thought. She was so dizzy. The glass was tough her lips. She slapped it out of his hand.

"Sleep potion, really!? Do I really look that stupid?" She asked, annoyed. "Well, sorry, my pet, but you gave us no choice..." "Wha...?" She answered. She was struggling to stay in one place. She felt really sick. He pinned her to the wall, and took a fire mark thingy. He was aiming it to her breast. "Stay still, little pet..." He answered. Some other men appeared out of nowhere. Lucy felt weak. If only they were on solid ground she would have already kicked their butts.

Then the Salamander noticed Lucy's keys and reached to get them. "W-w-What are you doing?" Lucy asked, blushing. "Celestial Spirit Mage, hu? Powerless without her keyes." The Salamander said. Then Natsu crashed into the ship. "Sorry it took long! Time to...what did I interrupt?" "Hu?" Lucy asked. Then she noticed the position she and the Salamander was at. Lucy blushed even more. "Shut it!" "Anyway, I'm Natsu, and im from Fairy Tail. I've never seen you before!" Natsu said, then created a big fire thing, getting the Salamander off guard. Lucy jumped up and took her keys.

"Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" Then a blue mermaid appeared. "Take us to dock...before I die...this is thespecially longest I've been on a moving vehicle..." She ordered. "Tch," the mermaid said. "Don't give me aditude..." Lucy cried, sounding woozy. The mermaid created a big wave which took the ship back to shore. "Don't cal, ,etc for a week. I'm going out with my boyfriend," Aquarius said, disappearing. "Why...that little...anyway I think I should help Natsu out..." Lucy said, popping her knuckles.

The Salamander threw alot of fire stuff at Natsu. Natsu ate it up. "Blech! That was the worst fire I've ever tasted! Fire Dragon Roar!" The whole ship was on fire. The Salamander ran towards the exit. There was Lucy, mad as fuck, with her whip. "GO TO HELL!" She cried, as she whipped the man to the sky. Then turned around and saw the whole port on fire. Natsu was standing, scratching the back of his head. "I think I overdid Italian little..." "A LITTLE!?" Lucy cried. The the military came. "Let's go!" Natsu cried, taking Lucy's arm. "Where are we going?" She asked. "You wanna join Fairy Tail? No problem! Let's go!" Natsu cried. Lucy nodded. "We can take my new magic mobile!" Natsu announced. Lucy froze.

 **Me: it's me! Yay! So I just now beat Natsu. So anyway, please revew!**

 **Lucy: we will start a new chapter as soon as we get a review!**

 **Natsu: can you please get off my head?**

 **Me: nope!**

 **Happy: why isn't there me in the story?**

 **Me: you are in Earthland, not Edolas. Sorry!**

 **Happy: oh. I see. WHY AM I EVEN HERE!? WHAAAAA!**

 **Me: anyway bye thx for reading!**


End file.
